The project is a cross-sectional and longitudinal analysis of alveolar bone loss (ABL) in aging men. Study subjects are 700 adult male participants in the VA Dental Longitudinal Study (VADLS). Bone loss is determined using existing intraoral periapical radiographs. The VA-DLS has the most extensive longitudinal radiographic data base available with which to examine the factors associated with progressive alveolar bone loss. The existence of sequential radiographs permitted longitudinal analysis of the actual ABL experienced over a twenty year period at three year intervals. Full-mouth series of intra-oral periapical radiographs, obtained at three-year intervals, were computer digitized and used to measure ABL over time. Work is continuing on digitizing radiographs. Interim results have been presented at three meetings. Percent remaining bone was measured at all interproximal sites at each of six time points. Over 87% of subjects had at least one site that had experienced a rate of ABL greater than or equal to 10% over 15 years. 47% of subjects had more than 5 sites and approximately 20% had more than 11 sites with a rate of ABL greater than or equal to 10% over the 15 years. Distribution of sites having more severe ABL was similarly skewed, with a relatively small number of subjects accounting for the majority of sites with severe ABL. The project will yield much improved estimates of the rate of ABL condition on putatively important explanatory variables.